warriors_into_the_forestfandomcom-20200214-history
Eiríkr
Eiríkr was a black smoke and white tom with ghost stripes and piercing yellow eyes. The tom was a native to the territories, having once belonged to the strange cats of Helheim. After particular events leading to his birth group's collapse, Eiríkr took over and formed a group that now stands as ShadeClan. He was the founder alongside Valkyrie, Hel, and Myrkr. However, by making this Clan, he didn't do so without making a few enemies. He became a driving force in early traditions for ShadeClan, some of which are still in effect for his modern ancestors. Eiríkr was described as a merciless tom with a driving need to conquer what he didn't have. This led to many rumours about him murdering Lyra, MoonClan's founder, which in turn sparked a now generations-long rivalry between the two Clans. In the end, Eiríkr lived a long, harsh yet fulfiling life. He sadly passed away a few days away from seeing his eldest grandchildren being born. Eiríkr's history still runs strongly through ShadeClan today and is still honoured today with traditions he originally gave to the Clan. Description Appearance : Eiríkr was a large cat with a build that eventually would influence the way modern ShadeClan cats are meant to look. He had a stocky build with shorter legs that were thick with muscle. This tom was a literal force to be reckoned with. He stood about half a head taller than most other toms, so he could tower over most of his rivals without really trying. The tom had a thick, medium-length pelt that by the end of his life, was tattered beyond belief. He had deep scars around his neck and belly from numerous fights throughout his life. They never healed well so the fur never grew back around the area. Eiríkr also had deep scars on his muzzle and head where it appears something larger than a cat had tried to pick him up and take him away. : The tom had a black smoke pelt. His pelt was primarily black, especially on his back. From there it faded slightly to a lighter grey. He also had some ghost striping here and there and it should be mentioned his legs were considerably darker than any other point on his body. Eiríkr had some white spotting along his belly, muzzle and his toes. Like his previous scars, his ears were quite beaten up too. His right ear alone was almost completely gone by the end of his life and he also appeared to have rheumy eyes. His eyes were a piercing yellow and often or not his pupils were slits, making him appear quite snake-like to some. Character : Now, Eiríkr, was an absolutely despicable character in short. Something along the lines of what happened to him growing up shaped the way he would act and treat others as an adult. It has alluded to that Eiríkr faced quite a challenge growing up due to the way his family was structured. He was essentially raised without proper love or care, except for the hidden affection given to him by his mother - that was, up until she was murdered by the group's former leader. Eiríkr became a pawn in a battle he had no idea about and became this cruel and calculating beast. The tom basically would follow any order he was given and execute it with precision. : That was until he broke his 'programming'. At some stage, Eiríkr decided enough was enough. Maybe it was the haunting nightmares he began to suffer after seeing the faces of those he had thoroughly ended. So, in short, the tom snapped and eliminated his former controllers. That began a new chapter where he was now free to control his own destiny. Essentially, this was the cat many learned to respect or fear. Eiríkr became an excellent leader of sorts. He knew how to keep his cats from committing mutiny or any other crime and he also remained popular. Eiríkr managed to become quite influential amongst his own cats and is remembered for his leading style by his kin. : Let it also be said that even after founding ShadeClan, the tom would still occasionally have to revert back to his old teachings. He wasn't afraid of resorting to violence come anything if he couldn't get his way. Eiríkr was known for his desire to conquer what he couldn't always have. He would have blood instead if that would, for the lack of better phrasing, quench the thirst he often had. After all his struggles, all he wanted was the best for he believed he deserved it. Skills : As previously mentioned and noted, Eiríkr was an insanely talented fighter. He was raised in an odd environment and was taught how to protect himself and how to kill. That was the basis of all the attention he received as a child (it wasn't much outside of these two things). In short, Eiríkr's fighting style relies heavily on stealth most of the time. However, if he is out in the open he has size and weight on his side to overpower his opponents. The tom was arguably what would've been called an assassin for the early part of his life - having to chase down targets and eliminate them. Following his freedom, he only used his extensive skill set to further his territory and place as ShadeClan's founding leader. Biography Backstory : His early life is practically unknown. Eiríkr was never able to recall his parents or their names. Actually, that remains ambiguous as he recalls the she-cat he called mother, but not her name. He was raised in a group called Helheim and one of their customs was that the nursing mothers would share the task amongst themselves. The young tom was raised alongside many other kittens and still doesn't know if he had any siblings or simply none at all. In these early stages, life was comfortable for him as he and his mothers were always fed first and their needs were met instantly. But, then he was weaned and the true tale of this tom begins. : As soon as he could eat prey, Eiríkr was taught how to hunt to provide for himself. If he failed to catch anything, then he would go hungry for the night. It was harsh at first, but, slowly he was able to keep himself going. According to the group's leaders, he showed enough progress that he started battle training. It was even harsher than going hungry for nights on end, and Eiríkr would often feel as though he would die in the claws of his mentors. However, fate would have it that he would surpass their expectations and become a mindless, killing machine just as the leaders had hoped. Eiríkr became their pawn and was used to eliminate many of the threats to their territory - including trespassers and rebels. These cats also knew how to keep him in line, as they figured out that he knew his mother and that the two were secretly keeping in contact. : It got to the stage that Eiríkr was a legend, but, even legends can fall. As a test, they order him to kill the latest rebel - his birth mother. Unfortunately, he hesitates and upon seeing that, the leaders kill the she-cat to set the proper example. Eiríkr is then kept isolated until he is further needed. In his solitude, the tom plans a coupe and goes through with it. Alongside other cats that were forced into the same role, Eiríkr kills Helheim's leaders. However, upon conquering his controllers, he feels a power of control which makes him snap and kill some of those that aided his rebellion. Those that he keeps alive, remain by his side out of fear. : Eiríkr and these cats claim the Helheim's former territory to create their own group. This group remains unnamed for a while until other groups begin popping up which were named Clans. As the only native, Eiríkr names his small group of cats ShadeClan to pronounce that he is the rightful owner of the lands. The other cats, who are later named as Valkyrie, Hel, and Myrkr, are also credited with founding ShadeClan as well. : From that point onwards, Eiríkr's life becomes a part of ShadeClan's history. There he becomes a legend in the eyes of his Clan in the years to come. Due to his unusual and harsh life, Eiríkr gave ShadeClan a rich history full of customs and traditions that are still seen in modern ShadeClan today. Lineage Sister: ::Hel: Deceased; Residences unknown Mates: ::Myrkr (formerly): Deceased; Dark Forest resident ::Valkyrie (formerly): Deceased; Residences unknown ::Unnamed she-cats (formerly): Deceased; Residences unknown Son: ::Agnar: Deceased; Residence unknown Daughter: ::Brynja: Deceased; Residence unknown Children: ::Unnamed cats: Deceased; Residences unknown Grandsons: ::Gunnar: Deceased; Residence unknown ::Murkstar: Deceased; StarClan resident Grandchildren: ::Unnamed cats: Deceased; Residences unknown Great Granddaughter: ::Nightstar: Deceased; StarClan resident Great Grandchildren: ::Unnamed cats: Deceased; Residences unknown Great-Great Grandson: ::Pheasanttail: Living Great-Great Granddaughters: ::Spiderstar: Living ::Blackpaw: Deceased; StarClan resident Relationships Family Agnar : Eiríkr's relationship with his son was almost, if not completely based on the fact that Agnar was the eldest child he had and was set to be his successor. The two were never close outside of Eiríkr teaching the younger cat how to lead. That isn't to say that the older tom wasn't fond of his kin, no he had a lot of respect for Agnar and his own choices and decisions he made for ShadeClan. The same could also likely be said for Agnar's relationship with Eiríkr too; they lived in a time where it was rare for the father to know and have any place in raising their children. Brynja : Eiríkr and Brynja barely considered either as family, namely due to that they weren't expected to know each other. Eiríkr would never have admitted it, but, he was proud of her thanks to the recognition that Agnar gave her. He could see that she was a very smart cat and definitely helped create a more structured hierarchy in ShadeClan. Eiríkr never made an effort to disrespect her, however, at times it may have seemed that way, he was just used to the old ways that he'd grown up with. To cut it short, he respected her and understood there were a few boundaries that may have made it hard for him to show that while he could've to show her that he was proud to know that she was his daughter. Hel : Due to the way they were raised, Eiríkr and Hel were not aware that they were siblings. Nor did the fact ever dawn on them. However, the two managed to forge most, if not many of the traditions and customs of ShadeClan by adapting those that they recalled from their days in Helheim. Eiríkr respected her very much so, which was considered rare as seen by some of his other relationships with she-cats. Love Interests Unnamed she-cats : Now, to put it quite simply, Eiríkr had quite the harem of lovers. The tom wasn't exactly a womanizer, no he couldn't really care about them. Instead, he was much more focused on ensuring he had kin to take over his rule. This ideology was the beginning of a tradition for his then young Clan. Sure, the tom might have had favoured partners due to their success as mothers or simply for their looks. But, they all remained as 'pawns' to him so that he may continue to conquer even in death. That was what Eiríkr was about. Valkyrie : Enemies Myrkr : One way to describe their relationship is odd. It was one that would never have lasted no matter the consequences. Eiríkr and Myrkr had known each other throughout their time in Heleim and essentially what brought them together was hatred - and ironically, that tore them apart as well. The tom held little respect for any she-cats, other than his poor, dear mother, but, Myrkr had conquered him in the early days and he fell for her. However, as his reputation grew and so did his power, the tom didn't feel content with just her. He became a tom with many loves and eventually, his behaviour was what snapped the very thin ice they were already on. : It is notable to mention that Myrkr was a cat much like Eiríkr in character, and they were bound to clash heads at some point. They clashed and it all came over who took their son, Agnar. Eiríkr won that fight, but, he didn't win any others after that against his hateful love. To better himself, he banished her for rebellion as he knew keeping her around would be his doom. After they parted ways, Eiríkr never heard about her again, but, not as if he cared enough. He was once again content with his power and the prestige it brought him. Trivia * Eiríkr is an Old Norse name comprised of the elements ei "ever" and ríkr "ruler," hence the meaning "ever ruler" or "always ruler." * He was a very prideful cat throughout his life and because of this, often made rash decisions that only reflected well on his status. Images Life Image Pixels Eiríkr.adult.png|Adult Image Category:Toms